Zelda Trouble du Destin
by Final Serafin
Summary: Fanfiction sur Zelda - Ocarina of time
1. prologue

Prologue et Notes de l'auteur.

Bonjour à tous, Je suis Final Sérafin, voici ma fiction ayant pour fandom le jeu Zelda Ocarina of Time (Jeu sorti sur N64 et réedité sur gamecube). Ceci est donc la nouvelle version de cette fiction.

Parlons maintenant de la fiction pour apprécier à sa juste valeur celle-ci il faut connaître au minima la série zelda et si possible l'histoire du jeu. Mon principal défaut étant le manque de description il est pour moi difficile de prétendre que cette fiction serait compréhensible pour un non initié à la série et au jeu.

La version originale de la fiction ne contenait que six chapitres et n'a jamais été finie. J'ai décidé de tout reprendre à zéro en modifiant certains éléments de l'histoire.

Les personnages originaux appartiennent bien sûr ànintendo et évidemment je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction.

Cette fiction est intitulé Zelda - Trouble du destin.


	2. Le trouble débarque

Chapitre 1 - Le trouble débarque !

Le Royaume d'Hyrule renfermait un trésor qui attirait la convoitise de nombreuses personnes. Selon la légende, ce trésor s'appellerait la Triforce et elle contiendrait les trois pouvoirs des trois déesses ayant créé le monde d'Hyrule. Son possesseur se verrait accorder un immense pouvoir.

La tribu gérudo était un tribut de femelles guerrières. Ces femmes n'enfantaient généralement que des femmes, mais tout les cents ans un mâle gérudo naissait et il était destiné à diriger la tribut.

Ganondorf était ce gérudo mâle de la génération de notre histoire. Cette nuit-là, il s'entraînait comme toutes les nuits à l'art de la magie et du combat mais il ne prolongea pas outre mesure tard dans la nuit car le lendemain s'annonçait crucial pour lui : il allait en effet prêter allégeance au roi d'Hyrule.

La famille royale d'Hyrule régnait depuis des temps immémoriaux. Selon une coutume ancestrale chaque princesse portait le nom de Zelda. Et cette génération ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. La jeune princesse venait d'avoir 11 ans et cet âge correspondait à l'éveil des pouvoirs ancestraux des femmes de la famille royale. Et un de ces pouvoirs était les rêves prémonitoires. Celui que fit Zelda cette nuit-là annonçait une menace sur le royaume.

Il existait dans ce royaume une forêt où vivait ce qu'on appelait des kokiris. Ceux-ci ressemblaient à des enfants ordinaires mais il était en réalité des enfants de la forêt. Il vivait éternellement jeune ayant l'apparence d'enfants de 11 ans. Il s'habillait en vert, avait chacun et chacune une fée depuis leur naissance et ne pouvait sortir de la foret sous peine de mourir. Parmi ces enfants, Link est différent. Seul l'arbre Mojo, le père des kokiris, savait qu'il était en réalité un enfant d'Hyliens et non un Kokiri. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de fée et il arriverait un moment où les kokiris se rendraient compte que l'absence de fée n'était pas sa seule différence.

Link, la nuit de notre histoire, dormait d'un sommeil agité des mêmes sombres cauchemars que ceux de la princesse Zelda.

Cette nuit là était étoilée. Elle marquait le début de cette légende déjà écrite et réécrite, jouée et rejouée sans cesse par un destin immuable et imperturbable. Pourtant cette nuit-là un petit événement changerait tout. Celui-ci pourrait semblait insignifiant mais pourtant il avait son importance.

Dans le ciel deux étoiles filantes, qui tombaient sur la terre d'Hyrule, changeraient tous.

Le matin suivant, une fée nommée Navy reçu l'ordre de la grande fée d'aller voir l'arbre mojo.

La jeune fée se rendit au protecteur de la forêt pour entendre ses paroles.

« Petite Fée Navy ! A compter de cette heure tu seras désormais la fée de Link ! De plus j'ai besoin de le voir assez rapidement ! Va me le cherchez aussi vite que possible »

« Oui, honorable arbre Mojo ! »

La fée s'éloigna rapidement de l'arbre et se dirigea vers les cabanes de bois des kokiris. Elle finit par repérer celle de Link. Elle s'y dirigea mais se cogna contre une barrière en bois qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans sa précipitation. Elle resta sonné quelques secondes mais repris vite ses esprits pour se diriger vers sa destination.

Pendant ce temps-là Link dormais toujours. Une forme ronde entra dans la cabane. aux premiers abords nous aurions pu penser qu'il s'agissait de Navy mais cette forme lumineuse émettait une sorte de lumière noire. Cette forme s'approcha de Link qui dormait toujours de ce même sommeil agité.

« Je suis tombé sur le héros du temps. La chance me sourit enfin cette fois-ci. Je sais quel avantage aura ce corps sur ma puissance. »

L'entité inconnue pénétra dans la tête de Link.

Pendant ces événements-là, la forteresse gérudo en connut des similaires.

Depuis quelque temps déjà Ganondorf était réveillé. Il se préparait pour son audience dans le château d'Hyrule. Lorsque soudainement ses sens sentirent une présence inconnue dans sa chambre. Il se retourna, son arme dégainée dans le mouvement, paré à toute éventualité, y compris une attaque. Et ce qu'il vit l'étonna : en effet la présence qu'il avait senti se tenait devant lui sous la forme d'une entité sphérique émettant une lumière blanche. La forme était trop grosse pour être une fée ordinaire et de toute façon ne semblait pas avoir de consistance physique. Et cela ne ressemblait pas pour autant aux âmes décharnées des fantômes que l'on pouvait habituellement voir.

Le jeune chef ne se démonta pas pour autant, quelque soit la chose, l'entité, qu'il avait devant lui, il n'était pas du genre à renoncer, surtout avec ses ambitions.

« Qui êtes vous ? Qu'êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Si vous disposez du don de la parole répondez moi je ne suis pas du genre à être patient ! Je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de ma magie si vous me menacez d'une quelconques façon !» En disant cela, Ganondorf mit ses sens magique en éveil.

Un son mélodieux sembla émanait de la forme inconnue.

« Il est inutile de me menacer Ganondorf ! Bien que sache qui tu es, tes ambitions, que je connaisse l'ampleur de ta force magique, tu ne peux rien contre moi ! La magie n'a aucun effet sur moi. »

« Je demande à voir, je n'aime pas trop qu'on s'introduise chez moi sans se présenter, prétendre tout savoir sur moi et en mettant en doute mes pouvoirs magiques. Je n'ai peut-être pas encore le pouvoir de la Triforce mais ma magie est puissante. Goûte à ce sort de mon cru. »

Ganondorf prépara et envoya un énorme sort sur la forme qui sembla exploser sous la violence du sortilège de magie noire utilisé. Mais lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Ganondorf put constater, à son plus grand étonnement, que l'entité était toujours là, ayant donc survécu à une attaque supposé mortelle.

« C'est impossible ! Ce sort est trop puissant pour que tu t'en sortes sans même une égratignure ! Serait-ce donc vrai ? »

« Je te l'ai dit Ganondorf, tout ceci est vain de ta part. En outre je n'ai aucun temps à perdre et je dois prendre une décision. Je pense que tu feras l'affaire même si cela représente un risque. Je dois agir maintenant. »

Sans que Ganondorf ne s'en rende compte, la forme se dirigea et pénétra à l'intérieur de son esprit. Quelque instant plus tard le gérudo luttait contre une entité qui tentait de prendre possession de son corps, mais sa résistance fut vaine et ne dura pas plus de cinq secondes.

Le nouveau possesseur du corps de Ganondorf était désormais seul maître à bord

« Je dois reconnaître que j'avais imaginé que Ganondorf aurait résisté plus longtemps. Etait-il donc si faible sans le pouvoir de la Triforce ? Mais ais-je fais le bon choix ? De toute façon il est désormais trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et en y réfléchissant bien je n'avais pas trop le choix. »

Les deux possessions s'étaient déroulées dans une coordination temporelle pratiquement identique. Comme si le destin en avait décidé ainsi.


End file.
